


Klątwa

by Stevie_Rogers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Spoilers, gdy król się troszczy, klątwa, s10e23, zdarzy się potem angst
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stevie_Rogers/pseuds/Stevie_Rogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klątwa Roweny działa. Crowley jednak zamiast zabić anioła, który go zaatakował, postanawia go wyleczyć. Od zawsze przecież coś do aniołka czuje, nawet jeśli to wypiera ze świadomości.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Klątwa

**Author's Note:**

> Pierwszy raz piszę coś takiego. Proszę o wyrozumiałość ;)

Chyba nikt nie spodziewał się, że Rowena okaże się być taką suką, by rzucić na anioła klątwę. No dobra, Crowley podejrzewał ją o podobne zagranie. W końcu znał ją odpowiednio długo, by wiedzieć jaką zdzirą była. W końcu to ona go zostawiła, mówiąc że wróci za chwilę. Nie było jej całe stulecia. Jeśli mógł winić kogoś za to, że stał się demonem, była to właśnie ona. Rudowłosa suka, która nazwała go swym synem dopiero kiedy dowiedziała się, że jest królem potępionych. Nieco był to smutny fakt, biorąc pod uwagę że zwykle rodzice kochali swoje dzieci bezwarunkowo. Ale nie Rowena. Ona bardziej kochała jakiegoś polskiego chłopca ze wsi niż Crowleya. Ale to nic. Był demonem, królem cholernych piekieł. Nie potrzebował matki. Mimo że wiedział jak wredną jest wiedźmą, mimo że obydwoje byli źli i powinien ją rozumieć, nic jej nie usprawiedliwiało. Rzuciła klątwę na Castiela. Cholernie niewinnego Castiela o tych wielkich, zagubionych oczach.   
-Castiel.-powiedział ostrzegawczo. Znał kilka sztuczek, dlatego szybko poradził sobie z własnym unieruchomieniem. Złapał za dłoń warczącego anioła, który wyglądał na niemal opętanego. Gdzie byli Łoś i Wiewiór kiedy byli potrzebni? Uderzył aniołem o ścianę, wytrącając mu broń z dłoni. Brunet upadł na ziemię, podrywając się z ziemi.  
-Więc mi zostaje wściekły pies? To dopiero się porobiło.-pstryknął palcami, przenosząc ich obu do piekła, do prywatnej komnaty Crowleya. Królowi było...dziwnie kiedy patrzył na rzucającego się do gryzienia lub też innego uszkodzenia mężczyzny. Jedyne co czuł tak naprawdę smutek. Szkoda było mu tego anioła z którym łączyło go naprawdę wiele.   
-Królu?-do środka wszedł jeden z pobocznych demonów, zaniepokojony warczeniem. Castiel który oddzielony był jedynie cienką taflą szkła od władcy, natychmiast obnażył zęby w groźnym geście.  
-Przynieś łańcuch i obrożę. Mam psa do wytresowania.- Crowley westchnął, zaraz nakazując mu się pospieszyć, jeśli chciał dożyć ranka. Już po kilku chwilach zbliżył się do anioła. Głośne warczenie natychmiast go nieco zmartwiło. Z trudem i przy pomocy demona założył skórzaną obrożę na szyję bruneta natychmiast mocując ją do łańcucha, który jednym ruchem dłoni wpasował w ścianę.   
-Tak będzie dla ciebie na razie najlepiej. Zrozumiesz kiedy będzieć w stanie myśleć. Dobranoc, Castielu. Mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz wspominał swego pobytu tutaj źle.- westchnął, niepewnie głaszcząc go po ciemnych włosach. Cas ciągle próbował go ugryźć, nie rozumiał jego słów. Warczał. Szarpał się. W tym momencie Crowley wiedział trzy rzeczy. Nigdy nie nienawidził Roweny tak bardzo, klątwa mogła zabić anioła na którym mu...zależało, jakkolwiek to brzmi. Uświadomił sobie to po tym jak Łoś naćpał go krwią. Rowena to musiała wiedzieć. Gdyby na miejscu anioła był Sam czy nawer Dean, zabiłby ich bez mrugnięcia powiekami. Ale to był Castiel. Jedyny anioł na którego bezpieczeństwie zależało komuś takiemu jak demon budujący swe królestwo na okrucieństwie i kłamstwach. Nie chciał tu zostać, przynajmniej nie na jakiś czas. Wyszedł z sali zastanawiając się co dalej. Powiedzieć Winchesterom? Nie, zabraliby mu aniołka. Nie pozwolili by mu widzieć się z mężczyzną. Pewno uznaliby że to wina Crowleya. Nie o to się martwił a o brak możliwości opieki nad zagubionym aniołem obarczonym paskudną klątwą.


End file.
